Fake It 'Til You Make It
is a Limited-Time Story Quest that begun on July 26, 2019. Solo Quest #1: What Could Possibly Go Wrong? Rarity: FLUTTERSHY!!! There's no time to explain, but the Canterlot Royal Fashion Show is practically upon us, and the cornerstone piece of my collection just ISN'T working! Fluttershy: Oh, dear. Well, that does sound like you explained part of it already, but... do you need help knitting? I've started making tea cozies and-- Rarity: No, no, no -- I don't need help making cy Manehattan assistants are doing that -- but THAT will leave Rarity For You WOEFULLY understaffed! Rarity: This is Equestria's busiest shopping season, and I CAN'T just close the boutique! So I was hoping you... ah... might consider running it...? Fluttershy: Oh... Of course! I'm happy to help. Though, if you don't mind me asking... How exactly do i... you know... DO that...? Quest #2: Simple Rarity: Oh, goodness -- look at the time! I'll need to leave NOW if I'm going to catch the train to Canterlot! Fluttershy: ...Oh dear. You're not going to be here in your workroom? Rarity: Oh, darling, I simply CAN'T be! The fashion show is in Canterlot tomorrow, and i'll have to be on site for the duration! But not to worry -- you WILL have assistants! Smoky: !!!! Fluttershy: Smoky! And Softpad and Smoky Jr., too! Oh, i'm sure these little sweeties will help me let my inner strength shine through! Rarity: I'm sure they will! Now, I REALLY must dash, but remember: If you need an extra pick-me-up... why not try a new outfit? Think of it as the costume for your role as "Shop Pony"! Fluttershy: *sigh* ... I hope you're right. Well... here goes nothing... Battle #1: Open For Business (Minions) Note: Fluttershy may appear glowing during battles. Tapping her while she is glowing awards bonus Magic Coins (up to 10 taps at a time and 100 taps total before the glow dissapears). This may be repeated every 1 hour. Battle #2: Open For Business (Boss) * Fluttershy must reach level 4 on both pieces to beat this boss (given that no helpers are active). Fluttershy: Uh... Welcome to Rarity For You... What can I help you with...? Bracer Britches: Mmyes. What's the thread count of this shirt? I CAN'T be seen in anything less than a thousand. Fluttershy: Um... Thread... count??? Uh... Well, I'm not sure. Let's see... Um... One... two... three... four... uh... E-excuse me for just one second!!! Fluttershy: (Oh, I'm afraid I don't know enough about fashion to satisfy yjese customers! What am I gonna do?!) Smoky: !!!! Fluttershy: Oh! You sweeties made a costume... just for me? Well, I've never tried to act before... but I suppose it's worth a shot! Let's see... Snooty Fluttershy: "Severe, but not unapproachable. Acceptable business attire." Oh, I hope that sounds like a shop-pony would... I guess I have to try it out! Battle #3: Under New Management (Minions) Battle #4: Under New Management (Boss) * Fluttershy needs to reach level 8 on both pieces to beat this boss (given that no helpers are active). Snooty Fluttershy: Ahem... So sorry for the wait. The shop has some... staffing issues today. Bracer Britches: Yes, well, I still haven't had an answer on this thread count! Snooty Fluttershy: Well! Here at Rarity For You, our merchandise defies typical attempts to quantify its quality -- but rest assured, it WILL make you the envy of all who see it. Bracer Britches: Oh! In that case... I'll take three! Snooty Fluttershy: Of course you will. Ta-ta! Snooty Fluttershy: (Whew! I can't believe that worked! I suppose clothes really DO make the pony after all! But there are still so many more customers to talk to out there...) Battle #5: Move That Product! (Minions) Battle #6: Move That Product! (Boss) * Fluttershy must reach level 22 on both pieces to beat this boss (given that no helpers are active). Snooty Fluttershy: ... Now THIS is a unique play on the old standard. We call it Rarity cut with a triple-cut stitched hem and a guacamole chevre pattern fabric-- Silver Berry: ... Don't you mean "chevron?" Snooty Fluttershy: If I had MEANT "chevron," then THAT'S what I would've said! Silver Berry: Okay, but *I* need, like, a red carpet glitz-and-glamour gown that's also casual, but, like, still artsy and a total head-turner. So... Snooty Fluttershy: Well, of COURSE you do. Casual chic pret-a-porter is very branche this season. Silver Berry: Uhhh... Like, I don't understand any of that, so, like... I don't care about it? Snooty Fluttershy: Um. One... One moment, please... (I think I need a new character!) Battle #7: Staffing Up (Minions) Battle #8: Staffing Up (Boss) * Fluttershy must reach level 36 on both pieces to beat this boss (given that no helpers are active). Persona #2 Fluttershy: Okay... I've got, like, this high-key savage look for you? It's a totally live ensemble with little, like, thingies that sparkle, and make the whole squad go "Whoa!" Silver Berry: Oh. My. Ce-LESTIA. That is, like, EXACTLY what I need! Persona #2 Fluttershy: Yeah. Like... totally. Goth Shopper: Uh... So... this store is a desperate wasteland of nothingness... Do you have anything in black? Persona #2 Fluttershy: Um. Can you, like... chill, for one sec? BRB. Battle #9: Fashion "Don't" (Minions) Battle #10: Fashion "Don't" (Boss) * Fluttershy must reach level 50 on both pieces to beat this boss (given that no helpers are active). Goth Fluttershy: Yeah... It's not like the futility of shopping can be made better with leather and metal studs... but at least this is as black as your soul, so... Persona #2 Fluttershy: And you, over there... Whoa. That color is, like... almost TOO lit for you? Snooty Fluttershy: ... And YOU! That hemline is nothing short of an INSPIRATION of craftsponyship! Are you SURE you deserve it?! Softpad: !!!!!! Snooty Fluttershy: SOFTPAD! I don't know what's worse -- that you just spilled the tea I told you to serve, or that it's STILL COLD! Either you three get it right, or go back to the forest! Smoky: !?!?!??!!? Battle #11: Managerial Difficulties (Minions) Battle #12: Managerial Difficulties (Boss) * Fluttershy must reach level 64 on both pieces to beat this boss (given that no helpers are active). Twilight Sparkle: You weren't kidding, Spike... This is worse than we thought! She's being horrible to everypony! Snooty Fluttershy: Ugh... If you don't mind, I can only improve the taste of ONE customer at a time! You TASTELESS little small-town ponies will have to wait your turn! Goth Fluttershy: Now, if you'll excuse me... I'm gonna get out of this aura of positivity before it consumes me... Pinkie Pie: Uh... as fun as this Fluttershy switcheroo game is, Smoky, Smoky Jr. and Softpad are really concerned about you! Persona #2 Fluttershy: Yah. They should've like... stayed in the forest? This shop is, like, a no-rodent zone now. Pinkie Pie: *gasp* She called them RODENTS?! WHO ARE YOUAND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY FRIEND?! Battle #13: Shop 'Til You Drop! (Minions) Battle #14: Shop 'Til You Drop! (Boss) * Fluttershy must reach level 78 on both pieces to beat this boss (given that no helpers are active). Bonus Round: Magic Chest * Fluttershy doesn't glow during the bonus round. The End Helpers *Helpers increase the maximum amount of Magic Coins you can store in the "bag". Other Upgrades *'Note:' When you tap the bag to the left of the number of Magic Coins collected during a fight, all collected Magic Coins will be immediately added into the total amount you own. Posh-ershy (Fluttershy's Outfit) *Finishing the whole outfit with the bonus gives you a total of 1,418 Team Power and a total cost of 966,188 Magic Coins. Community Community Helpers Category:Limited Time Story Category:Mega Events Category:Special Currency LTS